


[Podfic of] Touch My Heart

by anna_unfolding



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Frottage, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic by anna_unfolding of threewalls' fic, Touch My Heart.</p>
<p>Author's Summary:<br/>Aurora likes to feel her heart in Mulan's hands. (Spoilers up to and including for "Queen of Hearts")</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Touch My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touch My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711067) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



> HUGE thank you to jelazakazone for the gorgeous cover art!!
> 
> Cantarina, this one had "adults who use their words" and is "about the relationship between women," and it had a gritty eroticism to it that I wanted to capture really badly. :) I adore how vulnerable and honest Aurora is in this. She uses her words, and Mulan uses her hands. ;) Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you, mods!!

[](http://imgur.com/r1nMm37)

DL link [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e7i4c1c0ebxrr8h/Touch+My+Heart.mp3).  
Length: 12:38


End file.
